Heiraten mit Q
by Anke
Summary: Kathryn und Chakotay wollten eigentlich eine stille kleine Hochzeit – doch ein gewisser omnipotenter Bekannter hat andere Pläne. Geschichte Nr. 5 meines kleinen alternativen Voyager-Universums.


Titel: Heiraten mit Q

Summary: Kathryn und Chakotay wollten eigentlich eine stille kleine Hochzeit – doch ein gewisser omnipotenter Bekannter hat andere Pläne. Geschichte Nr. 5 meines kleinen alternativen Voyager-Universums.

Disclaimer: Wie ihr mittlerweile alle wisst, wäre Voyager ganz anders ausgegangen, wenn Star Trek MIR gehören würde und nicht Paramount.

AN: Die Ereignisse dieser Geschichte schließen direkt an das letzte Kapitel von „Fluch der Romantik" an.

=/\=

„Lass uns durchbrennen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Auf dem nächsten freundlichen Planten suchen wir uns einen netten Standesbeamten oder Friedensrichter und lassen uns einfach dort trauen. Was meinst du?"

„Du bist verrückt, Chakotay." Kathryn wusste, dass es bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend guter Gründe gab, warum sie das nicht tun sollten. Doch gerade jetzt fiel ihr kein einziger ein. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke war verführerisch. „Es gibt da nur ein Problem…"

„Und das wäre?"

„Du hast mir nie einen Antrag gemacht."

„Das ist in der Tat ein großes Versäumnis." Chakotay rutschte von seinem Sitz und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Captain Kathryn Janeway, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

„Ich will."

=/\= Schnipp =/\=

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand die vertraute Umgebung des Holodecks. Kathryn, Chakotay, ihre zwei Monate alte Tochter Julia und die Hollywoodschaukel, auf der sie gesessen hatten, fanden sich unvermittelt auf einer sonnenüberfluteten Lichtung wieder. Was besonders bezüglich der Hollywoodschaukel erstaunlich war, war diese doch eigentlich eine holografische Projektion. Sofort setzten bei Kathryn und Chakotay die Sternenflottenreflexe ein. Kathryn sprang auf, genauso schnell war Chakotay auf den Beinen und riss Julia an sich. Der Säugling quittierte den väterlichen Übergriff mit empörtem Geschrei.

„Willkommen auf New Earth, zum glücklichsten Tag Ihres Lebens!"

Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen und in der Uniform eines Admirals der Sternenflotte begrüßte sie:

„Q!"

Kathryn spukte das Wort förmlich aus. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn Q ungefragt auf der Voyager auftauchte, aber diese Entführung schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Nur am Rande registrierte sie, dass sie sich scheinbar tatsächlich auf New Earth befanden.

„Ah, ah, ah, ist das eine Art seinen Gastgeber zu begrüßen?"

„Wir haben nicht darum gebeten. Bringen Sie uns sofort wieder auf die Voyager zurück."

„Nicht gebeten – Kathy." Q legte sich in einer theatralischen Geste die Hand aufs Herz. „Natürlich haben Sie mich gebeten. Sie haben – könnte jemand mal dieses Kind zur Ruhe bringen?", unterbrach er sich selbst. „Wie halten Sie dieses Geschrei nur aus?"

Julias Gebrüll hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich zum Crescendo gesteigert. Chakotay versuchte vergebens seine kleine Tochter zu beruhigen. Weder das beruhigende Schaukeln noch die geflüsterten Worte: „Das ist nur der böse Onkel Q, aber du wirst sehen, deine Mama wird gleich mit ihm fertig" hatten Eindruck auf den Säugling gemacht.

Q hob die Hand, bevor er jedoch seine Bewegung vollenden konnte, war Kathryn mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Wildkatze auf ihn zugesprungen und fiel ihm in den Arm.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, irgendeinen Hokuspokus mit unserer Tochter zu vollführen, Q, wagen Sie es nicht", zischte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wie Sie möchten, ich bin ja auch nicht wegen ihrer Erziehungsprobleme hier."

„Richtig", sagte Kathryn schicksalsergeben. „Warum sind Sie hier? Wie gesagt, wir haben Sie bestimmt nicht gerufen."

„Doch, das haben Sie", sagte Q triumphierend. „Haben Sie nicht selbst gesagt, Sie wollen sich vom nächsten freundlichen Alien trauen lassen? Voila, hier bin ich. Für die Patentante meines Sohnes scheue ich keine Kosten und Mühen." Schnipp, auf der Wiese stand auf einmal ein wunderschöner rosenumrankter Pavillon, eine Gruppe Andenindianer intonierte auf Panflöten „Treulich geführt" und Kathryn selbst fand sich in einem wallenden weißen Kleid wieder. „Alles für Juniors heiß geliebte Patentante, Kathy. Selbst, wenn sie in ihrer Partnerwahl einen diskutablen Geschmack hat."

„Ich lasse weder mich noch Chakotay von Ihnen beleidigen, Q. Bringen Sie uns sofort zurück." Kathryn kämpfte mit dem weißen Spitzenschleier vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie wiederholen sich, Kathy – und ganz ehrlich, welche Frau würde vor die Wahl gestellt zwischen einem erbärmlichen Zweibeiner und einem überaus attraktiven omnipotenten Wesen, den Zweibeiner bevorzugen?"

„Diese hat es ganz klar getan, Q", sagte Chakotay, während er sich beschützend zwischen Kathryn und Q schob.

Q seufzte theatralisch. „Eine Entscheidung, für die die gesamte intellektuelle Kapazität des Q-Kontinuums nicht ausreicht um sie nachzuvollziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz, bin ich hier um ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun. Ja, Großmut und Güte waren schon immer die edelsten Eigenschaften eines Q", fügte er mit frommen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

Kathryn wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Sie wollen uns also trauen?"

„Sie haben gerufen und selbstverständlich bin ich sofort zur Stelle, holde Jungfer." Von einem Moment auf den nächsten trug Q statt seiner Admiralsuniform eine glänzende Rüstung.

„Da fallen mir spontan zwei Dutzend Situationen ein, die passender gewesen wären", grummelte Chakotay. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich nie zur Stelle, wenn wir Ihre Hilfe mal wirklich brauchen könnten?"

Q schob das Visier hoch. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Chuckles. Wegen der paar Zusammenstöße mit den Borg? Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, hat unsere Kathy hier der kleinen Königin beim letzten Mal ganz schön das Fürchten gelehrt. Die Gute hat sich jetzt noch nicht erholt. Ja, Jean-Luc, dem muss man ab und an mal unter die Arme greifen…"

Kathryn schloss die Augen. Ein neuer Hahnenkampf zwischen Chakotay und Q war das Letzte worauf sie jetzt Lust hatte.

„Kommen wir zum Thema zurück, meine Herren. Sie haben uns also von unserem Schiff entführt, um uns zu trauen, Q?"

„Sehr richtig, holde Jungfer!", sagte Q mit einer so schwungvollen Verbeugung, dass sein Visier wieder zuklappte.

„Lassen Sie das, Q", sagte Kathryn ärgerlich. „Das mit der Jungfer hat sich schon lange erledigt. Der Beweis ist zum Glück ja gerade wieder eingeschlafen." Kathryn atmete tief durch. „Wir wissen Ihre Geste wirklich zu schätzen, Q, aber wir können uns nicht von Ihnen trauen lassen."

„Nicht?" Unter seinem Helm sah Q ziemlich bedröppelt drein.

„Nein", sagte Kathryn fest. „Nach den Statuen der Föderation muss eine rechtskräftige Trauung von dem dazu befugten Vertreter eines staatlichen Organs durchgeführt werden – und das sind Sie nicht."

„Soll das heißen, ein kleiner Beamter irgendeines Hinterwäldlerplaneten wäre okay, aber ich – eines der mächtigsten und großartigsten Wesen des Universums – werde nicht akzeptiert?", fragte Q beleidigt.

„Tut mir Leid, so sind nun mal die Regeln."

„Vielleicht können Sie uns jetzt wieder auf die Voyager zurückschicken", bemerkte Chakotay deutlich entnervt.

„Könnte ich", sagte Q nachdenklich. „Ich könnte aber auch…"

=/\=Schnipp=/\=

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Kommandant der USS Enterprise, war ungehalten. Er schätze es ganz und gar nicht, wenn Eindringlinge sein Schiff unsicher machten, noch weniger schätzte er es, wenn diese Eindringlinge aus dem Nichts auf seiner Brücke auftauchten und am allerwenigsten schätzte er es, wenn er davon um seine sowieso schon viel zu kurze Nachtruhe gebracht wurde. Dass diese Eindringlinge scheinbar auch noch mitsamt einer Hollywoodschaukel auf seiner Brücke materialisiert waren, die sich nun nicht mehr entfernen ließ, setzte dem Ganzen nur noch die Krone auf. Wenigstens war Lieutenant Ynome so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, die Eindringlinge sofort in die Arrestzelle werfen zu lassen.

Gereizt strich sich der Captain das Uniformoberteil glatt, bevor er den Arrestbereich betrat. Aus der Zelle starrte ihm eine Frau wütend entgegen, deren weißes – Brautkleid? – ein wenig derangiert aussah. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm. Nach einem Augenblick erkannte Picard, wen er da offensichtlich vor sich hatte.

„Captain Janeway."

„Captain Picard."

„Was tun Sie hier?" Der Blick, der Picard nun traf, machte ihm eindeutig klar, dass er in seinem Leben schon intelligentere Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Ein gemeinsamer omnipotenter Bekannter fand es scheinbar unterhaltsam uns hierher zu entführend und dann alleine zu lassen."

„Sie meinen … Q!"

„Oui, mon Capitaine. Zu Ihren Diensten."

Picard spürte einen dumpfen Kopfschmerz den Nacken heraufziehen, als auf einmal Q im Arrestbereich der Enterprise auftauchte.

„Q! Was machen Sie hier?"

„Was ich hier mache? Die bessere Frage ist: Was machen Sie? Sperren einfach unsere liebe Kathy, Chuckles und den Säugling ein. Also wirklich Jean-Luc, das ist nicht gentleman-like. Jetzt will sich Kathy vielleicht gar nicht mehr von Ihnen trauen lassen und mein schöner Plan fällt ins Wasser." Q setzte eine Leichenbittermine auf.

Ja, Picard bekam eindeutig Kopfschmerzen.

„Ihr Plan?", kam es derweil aus der Arrestzelle. „Q, ich verlange, dass Sie uns sofort wieder auf die Voyager zurückbringen. Sie haben Ihren Spaß gehabt, jetzt reicht es."

„Kathy, Kathy. Sie sind aber besonders kratzbürstig heute", beschwerte sich Q. „Oder sind das noch die Hormone?" Picard war sich sicher, wäre Q nicht omnipotent gewesen, er wäre verkocht unter dem Blick, der ihn nun traf. „Sie wollten doch heiraten und da ich die Trauung aufgrund ihrer – unter uns gesagt, vollkommen absurden – Föderationsregeln nicht vornehmen darf, habe ich gleich an den zweitbesten Mann für diesen Job gedacht: Jean-Luc. Ich hätte allerdings wissen müssen, dass die Enterprise ein ungastlicher Ort ist – als ich einmal hierherkam, hilflos und auf der Suche nach Asyl, ist mir auch kein besseres Los widerfahren als diese Arrestzelle."

Picard fragte sich kurz, ob er Q darauf hinweisen sollte, dass dies eine völlig andere Enterprise war, unterließ es dann aber. Stattdessen wandte er sich seiner Kollegin zu: „Captain Janeway, ich verstehe, wie ärgerlich diese ganze Angelegenheit für Sie ist und entschuldige mich für die voreilige Handlung meines Lieutenants. Selbstverständlich würde ich mich sehr freuen, Sie und Commander Chakotay trauen zu dürfen." Mit wenigen Tastendrücken deaktivierte er das Kraftfeld der Arrestzelle. „Vorausgesetzt Sie möchten das auch?"

Die beiden Zelleninsassen tauschten einen intensiven Blick. Picard konnte ihre wortlose Diskussion fast hören. Ein wenig erinnerte es ihn an die Art wie auch Will und Deanna zu stummen Einverständnis kamen. Schließlich nickte Janeway.

„Es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn Sie unsere Trauung vornehmen würden, Captain Picard. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass Q uns vorher sowieso nicht auf die Voyager zurückbringen würde." Ein weiterer giftiger Blick traf den davon vollkommen unbeeindruckten Q. Der grinste nur selbstgefällig.

„So ist's recht, Kathy. Und jetzt erwarte ich ein wenig Dankbarkeit für den guten Q."

„Darauf können Sie lange warten", sagte Kathryn Janeway hoheitsvoll. „Captain Picard, was glauben Sie, wann können wir die Trauung vollziehen?"

„Ich würde heute Abend um 1800 vorschlagen, dann sollten alle Vorbereitungen erledigt sein. Bis dahin können Sie sich in unserem Gästequartier ein wenig ausruhen."

=/\=

Wenige Stunden später wurde Kathryn Janeway von einem Duft geweckt, einem unglaublichen, wundervollen Duft. Kaffee. Nicht Neelix Kaffeeersatz. Kein replizierter Kaffee. Nein, der einmalige Duft, der nur entstand, wenn echte Bohnen frisch gemahlen und dann langsam und liebevoll eine richtige Tasse Kaffee gebrüht wurde. Einen Moment lang blieb sie liegen und genoss diese Illusion, bis ihr einfiel, das war vielleicht keine Illusion. Sie war im Alpha-Quadranten auf der Enterprise, hier konnte es tatsächlich richtigen, echten Kaffee geben. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Chakotay stand an ihrem Bett und grinste, in seiner Hand eine verheißungsvoll dampfende Tasse.

„Guten Morgen – oder besser gesagt, guten Mittag, nach der Schiffszeit haben wir es 1200."

„Was hast du da?" Kathryn hatte jetzt keine Zeit und keinen Sinn für Höflichkeiten.

„Unser erstes Hochzeitsgeschenk. Commander Riker hat ein Säckchen Kaffeebohnen vorbeigebracht." Immer noch grinsend reichte Chakotay ihr die Tasse.

Kathryn nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Ich liebe ihn."

„Wen? Den Kaffee oder den Commander?", fragte Chakotay gespielt beleidigt.

„Beide", sagte Kathryn und ergänzte nach einem weiteren Schluck, „aber am meisten natürlich meinen wundervollen Barista." Sie zog Chakotay zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so guten Kaffee kochen kannst, hätte ich dich schon viel früher geheiratet", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich habe noch viele unentdeckte Qualitäten", neckte Chakotay. „Zum Beispiel…"

Es sollte noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis Kathryn genaueres über diese Qualitäten erfuhr, denn die kleine Julia wählte ausgerechnet diesen Moment, um ihre Eltern auf ihre Anwesenheit hinzuweisen.

„Ich glaube, da hat jemand Hunger", stellte Chakotay fachmännisch fest und ging zum Replikator um ein Fläschchen zu ordern.

Kathryn nahm unterdessen ihre Tochter hoch. „Manchmal hast du ein miserables Timing, weißt du das? Ich glaube, das hast du von deinem Onkel Tuvok. Was macht ihr eigentlich, wenn er auf dich aufpasst?"

Julia verweigerte die Aussage und widmete sich lieber dem mittlerweile gereichten Fläschchen. Kathryn wanderte mit ihr zum Replikator.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was ich anziehen soll?", fragte sie ihre immer noch friedlich an der Flasche saugende Tochter. „Meine gewohnte Uniform ist hier im Alpha-Quadranten mittlerweile ausgemustert worden – aber die aktuelle Uniform ist einfach nicht meine. Weißt du Julia, ein Vorteil, bei der Sternenflotte zu sein, ist ja eigentlich, dass man sich um Bekleidungsfragen keine Gedanken machen muss. Und nun stehe ich da. Das" Kathryn wies mit dem Kinn auf weißen Stoffberg, den sie vor dem zu Bett gehen ungehalten in eine Ecke geknüllt hatte, „jedenfalls nicht."

Julia rülpste unbeeindruckt, während ihr Vater sich bei dem Gedanken an den Vorabend ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Wie eine immer noch eindeutig ungehaltene Captain Kathryn Janeway, gewandet in eine Unmenge weißer Seide, auf dem Kopf die Überreste eines weißen Spitzenschleiers, hinter Captain Picard vorbei an unzähligen verblüfften Besatzungsmitgliedern durch die Gänge der Enterprise gerauscht war, war ein Bild, dass wohl niemand, der es gesehen hatte, je wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis würde tilgen können. Tom Paris hätte für diesen Anblick wohl sein ganzes Vermögen an Replikatorrationen hergegeben.

Kathryn hatte sich zwischenzeitlich für eine bequeme Hose mit passendem Oberteil entschieden und drückte ihm Julia in den Arm, während sie in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

„Weißt du Julia, da drin ist eine Badewanne, wir werden deine Mama fürs erste nicht wiedersehen", erklärte Chakotay dem Säugling, dann schnüffelte er kritisch. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass sich deine Mama gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht hat, um dem Wickeln zu entgehen?"

=/\=

„Haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für uns, Captain Janeway?"

Kathryn bedachte Counselor und Ärztin der USS Enterprise mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Sind Sie hier um zu überprüfen, ob ich noch bei Sinnen bin, weil ich meinen Ersten Offizier heiraten will?"

Die beiden Frauen sehen sich verblüfft an, dann legte der Counselor ihr die Hand auf den Arm: „Nein, Captain. Commander Chakotay zu heiraten ist vermutlich das am wenigsten Verrückte, was Sie überhaupt tun können. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie beide füreinander bestimmt sind. Selbst ein Nicht-Telepath wie der Captain hat dies sofort bemerkt."

Kathryn atmete erleichtert durch. Als Counselor Troi und Dr. Crusher das Quartier betreten hatten, hatte sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil geglaubt, Picard hätte die beiden geschickt um sie auf ihren Geisteszustand untersuchen zu lassen. Schließlich kam es eher selten vor, dass ein Sternenflotten-Captain losgeschickt wurde, um einen Verbrecher zu fangen und diesen dann stattdessen erst zu ihrem Ersten Offizier und dann zum Vater ihrer Tochter machte – selbst wenn besagter Verbrecher später von einer Untersuchungskommission rehabilitiert worden war.

„Wir sind gekommen, um Sie bei Ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu unterstützen, wenn Sie möchten", erklärte Dr. Crusher unterdessen. „Die Enterprise hat einen ausgezeichneten Friseur, vielleicht möchten Sie ihn mit uns besuchen?"

=/\=

Ein Schiff der Sovereign-Klasse hatte definitiv seine Vorzüge und der bordeigene Friseur gehörte eindeutig dazu. Kathryn fragte sich kurz, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, mit der Enterprise im Delta-Quadranten zu stranden. Jedenfalls war es ein bisschen ungerecht, dass ausgerechnet Picard einen Friseur hatte und sie nicht. Sie seufzte wohlig als Mr. Mot ihr den Kopf shampoonierte.

„Das habe ich in den vergangen acht Jahren fast genauso sehr vermisst wie richtigen Kaffee."

Deanna Troi und Beverly Crusher lachten. Beide Frauen hatten sie zu Mr. Mot begleitet und leisteten ihr nun Gesellschaft, während der Friseur sich um sie bemühte.

„Kein Kaffee und kein Friseur – die größten Schrecken des Delta-Quadranten", spottete Beverly Crusher.

„Da täuschen Sie sich Doktor. Der größte Schrecken des Delta-Quadranten sitzt genau vor Ihnen – die Frau, die bisher 147 Spezies das Fürchten gelehrt hat", kam eine spöttische Stimme aus dem bisher leeren Sitz neben Kathryn. „Es gibt mittlerweile Sagen über eine furchterregende Kriegerin, die auf ihrem Weg nach Hause von nichts und niemanden, nicht einmal von den Borg, aufgehalten werden kann. Die Hirogen nennen sie ‚die große Jägerin', die Vidiianer ‚Yu-Gi-Oh' was so viel bedeutet wie ‚die, die schrecklicher ist als die Fresszelle' und die Kaazon…"

„Das reicht, Q. Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte der Schrecken des Delta-Quadranten ungnädig.

„Ich muss doch gut aussehen, wenn ich Ihr Brautführer sein soll."

„Q…"

„Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, ich sehe immer gut aus." Q strich sich selbstgefällig über die Haare. „Aber für Sie…"

„Sie werden nicht mein Brautführer sein, Q."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie werden nicht mein Brautführer sein."

„Soll das heißen, erst verschmähen Sie mein Angebot, meine Gefährtin zu werden, dann verbieten Sie mir, Sie zu trauen und nun wollen Sie mir auch diese kleine Freude verwehren?", fragte Q mit Blick eines getretenen Dackels, während Counselor Troi und Dr. Crusher offensichtlich alles daran setzten, Haltung zu bewahren.

„Das heißt es", sagte Kathryn hart. „Ich möchte keinen Brautführer, Q", fügte sie dann versöhnlicher hinzu, „das passt einfach nicht zu mir. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie bei der Trauung dabei sind."

„Immer noch die alte unabhängige Kathy", sagte Q theatralisch. „Sie werden sich nie ändern. Aber der Kavalier begnügt sich mit den Brotkrumen, die ihm eine Dame hinschmeißt." Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf, zog einen Hut, den er bis zu diesem Moment nicht auf dem Kopf gehabt hatte und entschwand.

Deanna Troi lachte. „Es scheint mir, Q mag Sie wirklich, Kathryn."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mag, von ihm gemocht zu werden", brummte die Kommandantin der USS Voyager.

=/\=

Um 1755 stand Chakotay im Zehn Vorne und versuchte nicht nervös auf und ab zu wippen. In wenigen Minuten war es soweit. Die Besatzung der Enterprise hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, um ihrer Hochzeit trotz der Kürze der Zeit einen würdigen Rahmen zu geben. Der Raum war mit liebevollen Blumenarrangements geschmückt und in der Ecke stimmte ein Streichquartett seine Instrumente. Eine kleine Runde hatte sich hier versammelt. Außer Picard waren noch die Senior-Offiziere der Enterprise anwesend. Will Riker und Deanna Troi würden ihre Trauzeugen sein. In der Ecke stand Q und schmollte. Dr. Crusher hatte erzählt, dass Kathryn sein Angebot ihr Brautführer zu sein, dankend abgelehnt hatte. Die Bartenderin, Guinan, hielt Julia auf dem Arm. Interessant, dass es über alle Zeiten und Spezies hinweg, die Frauen waren, die sich um einen Säugling scharrten. Als Dr. Crusher vorhin mit Julia hereingekommen war, hatte sie Picard das winzige Mädchen für einen Moment in den Arm gedrückt. Der Captain der USS Enterprise hatte einen selten unglücklichen Anblick geboten, wie er stocksteif dastand und offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit dem Bündel auf seinem Arm anfangen sollte. Chakotay hatte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren können, dass Picard lieber einen Photonentorpedo gehalten hätte als einen Säugling.

Jetzt glitten endlich die Türen zu Zehn Vorne auf, das Streichquartett hob seine Instrumente und Kathryn betrat den Raum. Chakotay stockte der Atem. Bis zum letzten Moment hatte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Kathryn ihn in ihrer Gala-Uniform heiraten würde, doch sie hatte sich für ein schlichtes bodenlanges Kleid aus schwerer elfenbeinfarbener Seide mit passendem Bolero-Jäckchen entscheiden. Lächelnd trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände in die seinen.

Picard hob an zu sprechen: „Seit den Tagen der ersten hölzernen Segelschiffe haben alle Kapitäne das freudige Privileg genossen, zwei Menschen im Bund der Ehe zu vereinigen…"

Chakotay sah das belustige Blitzen in Kathryns Augen, als sie die gleichen Worte, die Kathryn gerade einmal 24 Stunden zuvor gebraucht hatte, um Seven und Harry zu trauen, nun zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit hörten.

„… wollen Sie, Captain Kathryn Janeway, den hier anwesenden Commander Chakotay zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, so antworten Sie: Ja, ich will."

„Ja, ich will." Klar, voller Ernst und Überzeugung kamen die Worte aus Kathryns Mund.

„Wollen Sie, Commander Chakotay, die hier anwesende Captain Kathryn Janeway zu Ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, so antworten Sie: Ja, ich will."

„Ja, ich will." Chakotay war selbst überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme war, fast hätte er erwartet, in diesem Moment nur ein Krächzen zustande zu bekommen.

„Sie haben meine Frage beide mit einem eindeutigen Ja beantwortet", stellte Picard unterdessen fest. „Deshalb erkläre ich Sie hiermit, Kraft des mir von der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten übertragenen Amtes, zu Mann und Frau."

=/\=

Champagnergläser klirrten, beschwingte Musik und fröhliche Stimmen füllten Zehn Vorne als die Offiziere der Enterprise die Hochzeit ihrer Kollegen feierten.

Jean-Luc Picard trat auf Kathryn zu. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt die Feier, Kathryn – ich darf doch Kathryn sagen?"

„Gerne, Jean-Luc. Es ist eine wundervolle Feier, ich kann Ihnen und Ihrer Crew gar nicht genug danken. Ich wünschte nur…" Kathryn brach ab, doch Jean-Luc Picard verstand sie auch so.

„Sie vermissen Ihre Crew. Sie sehen sich um und denken, wer zum Teufel sind diese Leute und warum muss ich mit denen meine Hochzeit feiern?"

Kathryn lachte: „Ganz so hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt, aber da ist etwas Wahres dran."

„Wissen Sie, Kathryn, ich bewundere Sie. Der Job eines Captains ist immer einsam, aber hier im Alpha-Quadranten hat ein Captain wenigstens seine Familie und Freunde außerhalb des Schiffes, die Admiralität im Rücken und unter Umständen sogar einen Counselor. Was Sie hingegen vollkommen alleine im Delta-Quadranten geleistet haben, ist phänomenal."

„Ich war nicht alleine, Jean-Luc, ich hatte die beste Besatzung der Sternenflotte an meiner Seite – nichts für ungut."

„Trotzdem, Sie haben in den vergangen Jahren auf eine Menge verzichtet müssen", stellte Picard fest.

„In der Tat", sagte Kathryn, „aber ich habe auch unendlich viel gewonnen", fügte sie hinzu und suchte den Blick ihres Ehemannes, der mit Julia bei Will Riker und Deanna Troi stand. „Es kann einen unglaublich stark machen, die selbstgewählte Isolation als Captain aufzugeben und sich auf einen Menschen einzulassen, den man wirklich liebt – obwohl ich mich trotzdem frage, ob Sie mir nicht Ihren Counselor mitgeben möchten?", zwinkerte sie. „Jemanden mit Deannas Fähigkeiten könnte ich dort draußen gut gebrauchen."

Auch Picard lachte: „Das glaube ich gerne. Aber ich befürchte, nicht nur ich, auch meine Nummer 1, hätte gegen diesen Plan ernste Einwände."

„Im Notfall würde ich Will Riker auch noch mitnehmen. Wie es aussieht, macht er sich ausgezeichnet als Babysitter."

Belustigt beobachteten die beiden Kommandanten, wie nun der Erste Offizier des Flaggschiffs der Sternenflotte die kleine Julia auf dem Arm hatte und fortwährend Grimassen schnitt um sie zu unterhalten.

„Wie es aussieht, steht bei Ihnen bald die nächste Hochzeit an?", erkundigte Kathryn sich dann. Ihr war die besondere Beziehung zwischen Counselor und Erstem Offizier der Enterprise nicht entgangen.

„Ja, das könnte sein", antwortete Picard gedankenverloren und Kathryn stellte amüsiert fest, dass sein Blick dabei nicht auf Will und Deanna fiel, sondern in Richtung einer gewissen Ärztin wanderte.

„Ich habe es übrigens für meine Pflicht gehalten, das Oberkommando von Ihrer Anwesenheit hier in Kenntnis zu setzen", wechselte Picard das Thema.

Kathryn nickte, auch wenn sie kein großes Verlangen verspürte, ihre Zeit mit irgendwelchen Briefings zu verschwenden, wusste sie, dass Picard nicht anders hatte handeln können.

„Und?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Scheinbar kommt keine dieser Nachrichten durch. Commander LaForge kann sich nicht erklären, was dahinter steckt."

„Nicht was, sondern wer", tönte es auf einmal hinter ihnen. „Ihr Menschen werdet nie weiterkommen, wenn ihr nicht lernt, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen."

„Q"

Kathryn musste schmunzeln, als sie Picards gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah, offensichtlich schätzte ihr Kollege Qs Anwesenheit auf seinem Schiff noch weniger als sie selbst.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, das unsere liebe Kathy hier sich mit den langweiligen und unnötigen Fragen einiger alter Admiräle rumschlagen muss, oder?", fragte Q herausfordernd. „Geben Sie's zu Jean-Luc, Sie wollten die doch auch nicht wirklich benachrichtigen. Ich habe Ihnen beiden einen Gefallen getan."

Picard grunzte unwillig, während Q fröhlich fortfuhr: „Außerdem hat sie eh keine Zeit dafür, wo sie doch gleich in die Flitterwochen aufbricht."

„Flitterwochen?", fragte Kathryn so entsetzt, dass es nun an Picard war zu grinsen. „Q, ich muss wirklich zurück auf die Voyager."

„Kathy, Sie sind ein schwerer Fall", sagte Q betont geduldig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich eigentlich immer so nett zu Ihnen bin." Kathryn schnaubte ungläubig. „Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Ihrem Schiffchen wird nichts passieren und ich habe einen Platz für Sie ausgesucht, den Sie lieben werden."

„Wohin wollen Sie uns schicken, Q?", fragte Kathryn scharf.

„Das wird eine Überraschung. Aber sie werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet und ich verspreche Ihnen auch, nach einer Woche schicke ich Sie wieder zurück. Genießen Sie einfach, was Q Ihnen zu bieten hat…"

=/\=Schnipp=/\=

Kathryn, Chakotay und Julia fanden sich unversehens auf einem verlassenen Feldweg wieder.

„Wo um alles in der Welt, hat er uns nun hingeschickt?", fragte Chakotay verdrossen.

Kathryn sah sich um. „Ich kenne diesen Ort", sagte sie langsam. „Wir sind in Indiana, das da vorne ist das Haus meiner Mutter – Q hat uns nach Hause geschickt." Selten hatte sich Captain Kathryn Janeway so fassungslos angehört. „Flitterwochen bei Mama, das ist mal was neues", kicherte sie dann. „Ich hoffe nur, Q hat meine Mutter wirklich auf unsere Ankunft vorbereitet. Ansonsten erlebt die Arme gleich den Schock ihres Lebens."

„Auf einmal Q gegenüber zu stehen oder unvermittelt die eigene Tochter samt Ehemann und Kind wiederzusehen – ich weiß nicht, was ich schockierender fände", brummte Chakotay.

„Jedenfalls können wir davon ausgehen, dass wir in der nächsten Woche nicht viel von unserer Tochter haben werden. Ma liebt Babys, wir werden also viel freie Zeit haben..."

„Hmm, ich habe schon ein paar Ideen, was wir damit anfangen können", murmelte Chakotay ihr ins Ohr.

„Tatsächlich? Und was, Mister?"

„Das sage ich dir dann, Ehefrau."

„Ich bin gespannt, Ehemann."

Chakotay nahm Kathryn in den Arm, als sie gemeinsam auf das Haus zugingen. Und neben der Liebe zu Kathryn und seiner Tochter machte sich in Chakotay ein vollkommen neues Gefühl breit, eines, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Dankbarkeit für Q.


End file.
